A change in appearance
by Reflection of My Tears
Summary: This is a crossover of Warriors, Naruto and Kindom Hearts where ... I'm not gonna tell! Your gonna have to read it! Lets just say the characters in Kingdom hearts and Naruto find a chaneg in appearance...Plz, plz, PLZ Read and Reaview! PLZ REVIEW!


_**EF: Hello! This is a KH (Kingdom Hearts), Naruto and Warriors cross-over! Plz read! I don't care if you review or not! **_

_**  
**__**At Destiny islands…**_

Birds flew in and out of the swaying trees which were sparkling with the early morning dew, singing their beautiful songs. At least, they were beautiful until the **Crow **came along. "Ooohh! Yay! The other birdies are singing! I'll join in too!" he exclaimed happily, and opened his big beak and let out a glorious _-cough-horrible-cough- _sound. He squawked and squawked, oblivious to the fact that the other 'birdies' had stopped singing and were staring at him in distain.

"Thanks for ruining our morning song, jerk!" they jeered, then turned round and flew off. Crow stopped squawking and hurried into the air to follow them. He was hurt, for they did this to him every day, and…I'm getting besides the point here. Basically Crow closed his eyes and smacked into a window…

**SMACK**

Crow slid down the window, causing the sleeping inhabitant of the room to wake up. The boy groaned and sat up, his drowsiness making him not think straight. He had bright, sleep filled blue eyes, and gravity-defying (spiky) brown hair.

"Arrgghh…not those damn birds again!" he cursed as he got up and opened his window to stare at the black bird that had caused him to wake up. _'It's that stupid crow again! This is the third time this week that he's woken me up!' _

"Sora!" a voice called from down stairs. His mum. "Come on, honey! Breakfast's ready, and Kelly made it!"

"Coming mum!" he said in a pleasant tone, though he inwardly groaned; his big sister _always _burnt everything she cooked.

"It's _well-done_!" she would insist rudely when he cringed at the blackened food in front of him.

Sora, for that was the boy's name, walked to his closet and got dressed. When he was done, he was wearing black, three quarter pants that went all poofy (_**A\N: EF: Bad grammar, I know! But how else could I describe it?!**_) At the bottom, and had yellow and red straps running across the back, with two red pockets on both sides. He also had a black t-shirt with a gray-black open, sleeveless jacket overtop.

Once he had finished, he loped downstairs. But he was not prepared for what befell him.

_**At Kohona…**_

Sakura stood on the bridge, looking down at the swirling waters below, when suddenly someone walked onto the bridge as well. _Oh no, not Naruto! _She thought, annoyed. But when she turned round, she found out that it was not Naruto, but Sasuke Uchiha himself. Sakura blushed, but he did not pay any attention to her whatsoever. She was about to say hi, when a certain blonde ran up and latched herself onto him. It was Ino Yamanaka.

"Hi, Sasuke! How was you're night?!" she asked, snuggling up still closer to him. Yet little did she know, Sasuke was glaring down at her with annoyance.

"You are the most annoying person I have ever met," he said, shrugging her off and looking to the spot where Naruto Uzimaki had just appeared.

"Hi Sakura!" he said loudly. "Hi, Ino."

But the blonde was much too busy crying over what Sasuke had just told her. Naruto looked like he was about to ask her what was wrong, when he caught sight of Sasuke and glared. "Sasuke!" he growled, lunging at the black-haired teen. Sasuke just glared.

Both Sakura and Inos' heads shot up.

"Don't you touch him!" they both yelled at the same time as they intercepted the annoying blonde boy.

At that moment, their sensei chose to appear.

"Hi, guys. Sorry I'm late, afraid I got lost on the path of-Ino! What are you doing here?!" he asked, an accusing tone in his voice.

"Wha? Well, I waited for my team members, but they didn't come. So I came to Sasuke," she said, a dreamy note in her voice when she mentioned the Uchiha, looking over at him and blushing.

"Well…whatever," Kakishi said, dismissing her. "Now, you kids deserve a break. Um…go have fun?" He finished, and then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Without a word, Sasuke spun round and walked off. Both Sakura and Inos' eyes widened and they ran after him, yelling for him to wait, leaving an angered Naruto standing there on the bridge.

_**EF: Sorry it was so short! But hey, it was my first chappy! I already have Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, Ino, Kakishi, Sora, Kairi and Larxenes' warrior names. Plz review!**_


End file.
